The invention relates to the installation of valves in flumes and more particularly to butterfly valve installations to facilitate the installation and removal of the same.
Fluid control within flumes has been accomplished through the use of valves or slide dams installed in the flumes. Since the flumes are typically constructed of concrete, installation of the valves is difficult. The practice of casting the valve in place at the time of the construction of the flume is difficult because of the necessity of maintaining the valve in positive operating position as the concrete is poured to form the flume. Not only is this type of construction difficult to accomplish, but greatest care must be exercised to avoid damaging the valve during the in-place casting. Also, the in-place casting technique prevents the removal of the valve body for servicing purposes.
Approaches have been made to install the valve after the flume has been constructed and this has presented other problems. An approach to the installation of valves after the flume has been cast is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,584,364, 3,823,912 and 3,823,913. In these patents, it is taught to mount the valve body within a preformed groove in the flume and hold the valve body in place by means of adjustable deadman bolts. However, the structure disclosed presents problems in that the valve body can be deformed and thereby interfere with the sealing that is effected by the valve disc.